GPA-748 is an orally active synthetic hexapeptide with potent hypophysiotropic growth hormone releasing activity. It is being developed as the first oral therapy for the treatment of short stature in children resulting from growth hormone deficiency. This is an outpatient open-label, randomized, oral dose study to be conducted at approximately 20 study sites. Patients will be randomized to one of 3 treatment groups. Patients will participate for up to 12 months (in addition to a 6 month baseline). We have 1 patient enrolled in this study. She is randomized to the lowest dose group and growing very slowly. The company was unwilling to increase our patient's dose of GPA-748. They expect that her response is not dose-dependent as there is a significant non-responder rate. Our patient's family has chosen to drop the study and to start treatment with growth hormone.